Operation Blind Date
by FascinatingRhythm
Summary: A failed mission of the Cahill trio: Dan, Natalie,and Jonah.


"Operation-Blind Date"

Natalie put one hand on her hip.

"If our siblings are going to make googly-eyes at each other, they better get on with it faster so they would break up quicker and the nightmare ends faster."

"Brat, I have no idea what you just said, but if you mean that we're setting them up on a blind date, then you may be right. Mission affirmative."

* * *

><p>"Hey guys!"<p>

Natalie and Dan's heads collided with each other as they shot up. Jonah pulled a chair over and smirked at them cockily.

"I wanna be part of your mission too."

"How did you know about that?" Natalie asked suspiciously.

Stupid question, really. Dan sheepishly covered their plan with his hands.

"Way to go, Daniel. So subtle." Natalie clapped her hands mockingly.

"Anyways, as I was saying, Evan has to be eliminated first. Fudge, he is _so _annoying." Dan quickly interjects.

"His fashion choice: terrible."

"His creativity: terrible." Jonah groans.

"His-"

"I think we get the point Natalie; he's terrible, terrible, terrible."

"That's something we all understand." Natalie twirled a pen between her fingers impatiently. "Jonah, I have a use for you!"

* * *

><p>"Yo, ma homie Evan! Wassup bro!"Jonah flashed his million-dollar grin at Evan. Inside; he was trying not to die of laughter. There was no way that Evan would be his homie, or not even his bro.<p>

"Uh…hello, Jonah." Evan looked baffled and Jonah choked up a full-on guffaw that was barely escaping.

"So!" Jonah smile widened, and even to himself, he looked just so darn_ weird_! "There's someone famous down in the basement. Some writer. James, um, Peterson."

It appalled him to act so clueless, but it did bring out the desired effect. Evan's eyes widened. "Do you, by any chance, mean James Patterson?"

It took all of Jonah's willpower not to collapse to the floor, but he kept a straight face. "Sure. Whatever."

* * *

><p>Evan <em>actually<em> followed Jonah down to the basement-cum-bomb shelter. How dense.

Jonah opened the door wide enough for Evan to enter. "After you."

Evan stepped into the bomb shelter. "Is he really in there?"

Jonah slammed the door into Evan's face and locked it."Nope!"

* * *

><p>"<em>It is oh-nine hundred hours and Jonah has just finished locking the subject in the basement. Natalie and I are sitting in the emo corner in Ian's room, waiting for him to get back. Let's just say it's a little too close for comfort."<em>

"_When Ian returns we will, uh, harass him until he agrees to go for dinner with us. What he doesn't know is that someone will be there too, and her name is Amy Cahill."_

* * *

><p>"SURPRISE!" Dan jumped on top of Ian and he gave a squeak of shock.<p>

Natalie stood up slightly more sophisticatedly. As if on cue, Jonah burst into the room.

"What did I miss?" He hollered. Taking note of Dan strangling Ian, and Natalie calmly explaining the situation, Jonah shrugged and settled down onto the couch, watching his own music videos on MTV.

* * *

><p>"What do you want, Daniel?" Ian screamed.<p>

"YOUR BLOOD! HAHAHA!"

"That's quite enough, Daniel. Let me do the talking." Natalie smiled serenely at them.

"Money, is that what you want? I'll give it to you! Just LET ME GO!"

"Darn, I look so dang good on TV!" Jonah shouted from across the room. "Just look-"

"Jonah, shut up. Daniel, let go of Ian's arm. Ian, sit up and let's talk civilly, alright?"

"I don't care what it is! I agree! Yes!"

Natalie smiled. "Good. So we're having dinner, the four of us, at the Four Seasons tonight."

"Just look at me! I'm so HOT!"

* * *

><p>Amy Cahill narrowed her eyes at Jonah, Dan and Natalie.<p>

"So let me get this straight. You want to buy me dinner because you're grateful for me?"

They nodded eagerly. Amy hesitated.

"Okay!"

* * *

><p>Seated at a placing slightly further away from the rest, Ian frowned. "Why are there five seats?"<p>

"Stellar observation, Ian!"/"Hey look, it's Natalie! And guess who tagged along! Amy!"

"Amy! What _are _you doing here?" Ian was genuinely surprised.

"They-I-never mind!" Amy glared at them. _I'll get you for this._

* * *

><p>Small talk. Occasional glare at a certain little brother. And then-<p>

"Jonah, I need to pee!"Dan whispered not so softly.

"I'll take you to pee!"Jonah happily agreed.

"I'm, um, going to the washroom too," Natalie rose and followed them.

"But you can't leave me here with him!" Amy was distraught.

* * *

><p>"<em>It is twenty two hundred hours, and I guess you could say our mission was a failure. Now we have to go unlock Evan from the basement. I hope he's still conscious."<em>

"_NOT!"_

* * *

><p>~<em>Fin~<em>

A/N: Characters were horribly OOC, weren't they?

Ha-ha. I wrote this for A Collection of 39 (that got deleted), if anyone remembers. But now it's edited!

Might make this into a multi-chapter. Who knows?

~Rhea


End file.
